silverandbonefandomcom-20200213-history
Unique Traits of the Werecat
Making A Werecat Werecats are the second most common shapeshifter after werewolves (these species specifically include African lions, pumas, African leopards, and South American Jaguars.) Their numbers are highest, however, in Asia, South America, Africa, and the Middle East, with the weakest numbers being in Russia, Eastern Europe, and North America. These countries also feature Uncommon and Rare species of feline shapeshifters. Werecats, at least in design, function similarly to werewolves; they take on aspects of their human guise, and are digitigrade. But there are some major differences, namely in their behavior. General Physical Attributes of the Werecat * All werecats are digitigrade. Like werewolves they may or may not have a tail. This depends more on the individual, it seems, than the species itself. Their appearance can be very influenced by their human guise. This affects their fur color, facial structure, height, weight, body type, etc. Because of this, werecats can have unusual coat patterns not typically associated with their natural counterparts. Werelions can be highly melanistic. Weretigers can have some spotting. These quirks are usually subtle however, so try to refrain from making a werecat that is difficult to tell what species it is. It should be fairly obvious. * As wildcats do exist, werecats are probably one of the only werespecies that can resemble a domestic animal. Try to avoid some of the more extreme colorations and attributes however, such as the peke-faced persian or calico patterning. Stripes/mackerel coloration, serval-like spotting, and seal-point coloration are probably the most extreme the mods would allow. Special exception could be made for hairlessness or sparse fur since this also exists in other werespecies and could be counted as a stylistic design choice. It is still encouraged that the Player still strive for an established wild species more than anything. * Like werewolves, werecats vary in strength, speed, and size. Generally, however, their bite strength is more extreme. Where a werewolf might be able to crack a bowling bowl with its jaws, a werecat of a larger species such as a tiger, leopard, or lion could crush it. Smaller species such as servals, lynxes, cougars, and smaller species of leopards (clouded, ocelot, etc.) might have a bite strength more on par with a wolf or lesser. * All werecats have semi-retractable claws and shorter, thicker fingers than other wereanimals. They remain semi-retractable due solely to the limitations offered by the human-like finger, but if a werecat were to shift into animal form, they would become more like their actual animal counterpart. Some exceptions can occur, however, since even the animal form is an imperfect imitation of the real thing. * Werecat behavior is believed to be more solitary than werewolves', but their underlying human nature can contradict this. There is also a belief that they are more mercurial, quirky, and prone to drama or overreaction, but again a lot of this is based on stereotype. Very much like werewolves', their behavior varies wildly from individual to individual, but can be influenced by their cat from time to time. It is encouraged to research your totem animal for your PC to get an idea of how it could affect their personality and behaviors. * Werecats are also often interpreted as being harder to read than a wolf and therefore even more unpredictable. The positioning of ears and tail is very important in cat communication, but it's pretty clear when one doesn't like you. Lashing tails can mean irritation or intrigue. Pinned ears can mean aggression. Likewise, relaxed ears and body posture along with subtle sound cues can indicate pleasure or friendliness. The general rule, such as in the case of werewolf behavior, is to pay attention to how your own cat may behave. Naturally this can vary slightly from species to species, but most cats act similarly. * A werecat's spine is more flexible than that of a werewolf's, which is already surprisingly malleable. But where a werewolf might be able to slip an ankle over the back of his head, a werecat could tie herself into a pretzel like a double-jointed acrobat. * Werecats have an excellent sense of smell, but it's not as powerful as a wolf's or especially a bear's. While their hearing is about on par, their vision is far sharper, particularly in lower light. A werecat will be able to see more colors and shapes in near-darkness than a werewolf, and most especially a human. * Werecats do not respond to catnip, though for some reason it can trigger a psychosomatic reaction in some individuals. They may be convinced that they are having a reaction to it. * Werecats have papillae on their tongues. Some are more rough than others, however, and this generally seems to depend on the species. Tigers and lions have the most prominent papillae, their tongues being abrasive enough to lick flesh from bone. * Werecats have noticeable whiskers. Werewolves and other species do as well, but they tend to be longer and thicker on most species of werecats. * Most werecats are very tactile and even in human form may be the type of person that must touch '''everything '''in a store. They will be very likely seek out warm and comfortable places to curl up in and can be very affectionate even with friends. Many werecats are fastidious, keeping their living areas tidy and showering at least once a day. Some are even particular about the placement of the furniture and objects in their home which, to some, could come across as somewhat obsessive. Werecats are therefore generally thought to be rather territorial. * Cats are thought to be lazy by nature, and werecats aren't much different. Of the shapeshifter species, they're very likely to be caught napping more than hunting and even Eclipsed can spend a lot of time preparing an area for a long and comfortable sleep. This can depend on the individual of course. Transformation Process Werecats follow the same process as werewolves. Unique Abilities Coming Soon. Category:Lore Category:Character Creation